banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bedlam Seeker
Once a common citizen, each bedlam seeker was an unremarkable and inconsequential cog in a greater machine. Unknown to his coworkers, neighbors, and family, he was a powder keg ready to explode at the right trigger. The bedlam seeker has succumbed to barbarism. His rage is not fueled by tribal warrior traditions, but the result of work stress, grief, or mental upheaval that has turned the character into an outcast and rebel. Perhaps he is a shell-shocked soldier, a backyard brawler, a teenage thrill seeker, an overworked postal drone, or a mercury-poisoned haberdasher. Whatever the genesis, bedlam seekers now delight in violence and gunplay. Abilities Nothing to Lose (Ex) Starting at 1st level, a bedlam seeker gains a +1 bonus on saves against fear. This bonus increases by +1 for every four levels beyond 1st. This ability replaces fast movement. Shooting Spree (Ex) When a bedlam seeker rages, instead of taking a normal rage he goes on a shooting spree. While on a shooting spree, a bedlam seeker takes a –2 penalty to AC, but he may make one additional ranged attack with a firearm each round when making a full-attack action. If he chooses to make this extra attack, all of his attack rolls that round take a -2 penalty. Furthermore, when on a shooting spree, a bedlam seeker can reload a single barrel of a one-handed or two-handed firearm as a swift action each round, but the misfire chance of his firearm increases by 2. If he has the Rapid Reload feat or is using an alchemical cartridge (or both), he can reload a single barrel of the firearm as a free action once per round instead. When the bedlam seeker gains greater rage, he can reload up to two barrels of a single one-handed or two-handed firearm as a swift action each round. If he has the Rapid Reload feat or is using an alchemical cartridge (or both), he can reload up to two barrels of a single one-handed or two-handed firearm as a free action once per round instead. Furthermore, reloading a firearm during a shooting spree no longer provokes attacks of opportunity. When the bedlam seeker gains mighty rage, he can make two additional ranged attacks with a firearm when making a full-attack action during a shooting spree. Furthermore, the misfire chance of the bedlam seeker’s firearms is no longer increased by 2 when quickly reloaded during a shooting spree. If a bedlam seeker’s hit point total drops to 0 or lower, but he is not dead, he may act as if disabled rather than dying (as if he possessed the Diehard feat). However, the bedlam seeker can use his actions only to draw a firearm, reload a firearm, or attack with a firearm. If he has the Diehard feat, his shooting spree also allows him to add half his barbarian levels to his Constitution score for the purpose of determining the negative hit point total at which he dies. When on a shooting spree, a bedlam seeker may use Intelligence-, Dexterity-, and Charisma-based skills, but cannot use any ability that requires patience or concentration. This ability otherwise follows the normal rules for rage. Barnstormer (Ex) A bedlam seeker takes daring risks and bold maneuvers for kicks when driving a vehicle. At 3rd level, the bedlam seeker gains a +2 bonus to all driving checks and to the driven vehicle’s CMB checks. The bedlam seeker also grants a +1 bonus to the driven vehicle’s AC and CMD. These bonuses increase by +1 every three barbarian levels thereafter (6th, 9th, 12th, 15th, and 18th level). Category:Archetypes